1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a front cover device for small-sized vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to a front cover device disposed around a steering mechanism in small-sized vehicles such as motorcycles and three-wheeled motor vehicles, as well as four-wheeled motor vehicles which are similar thereto.
2. Description of Relevant Art
In small-sized vehicles such as motorcycles and three-wheeled motor vehicles, as well as four-wheeled motor vehicles similar thereto, there is known a front cover which is disposed around a steering support portion supporting a front wheel steering mechanism.
The front cover device in such small-sized vehicles is normally required to perform a leg shielding function, and thus is desired to be as solid as possible. On the other hand, such small-sized vehicles are basically required to be as light as possible and at the same time to have a favorable appearance and to perform other functions from the standpoint of commercial value.
Further, in the aforesaid small-sized vehicles, and particularly in low-floored type small-sized motor vehicles which are in wide popular use, it is important to ensure as large a goods accommodating space as possible without detrimentally affecting the appearance of the vehicle.
The present invention effectively overcomes the above-mentioned problems encountered in conventional small-sized vehicles.